My Sweety Suffering
by bunnyblack.FLK.136
Summary: CH 7 UP - END! " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/M-preg/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Sweety Suffering

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sooman

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Bagi yang jijikan jangan baca sambil makan atau minum!

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ My Sweety Suffering ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

NORMAL POV

Lee Sungmin, namja berparas cantik yang tinggal bersama ayahnya. Baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah memutuskan untuk menetap disana sementara waktu. Kini, ia kembali ke 'Negeri Ginseng' tempat dimana ia dilahirkan. Ayahnya, Lee Sooman seorang pengusaha kaya raya dengan label 'SM Coorporation' yang mempunyai banyak cabang hampir di seluruh pelosok negeri dan berpusat di SEOUL. Sooman tak membiarkan anaknya dekat dengan orang lain terutama namja.

.

.

.

_ at Miracle International University _

Sungmin menapakkan kakinya melewati koridor untuk sampai di kelasnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia kuliah – sebagai murid pindahan. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, ia pun mengulas senyum kelincinya lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam, ia pun masuk.

" Nah, Sungmin*ssi. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Songsaenim. Sungmin mengangguk.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat. Semuanya memandang kagum.

" Nah, sekarang kau boleh duduk." Titah Songsaenim mempersilahkan. Sungmin berlalu menuju tempat duduknya. Ia duduk dengan seorang siswa asal Cina bernama Wu Yi Fan.

" Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materinya." Lanjut Songsaenim.

.

.

.

' KRING~!'

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, sedangkan Sungmin hanya duduk diam di kelas karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba Jinyoung dan Eunhyuk datang.

" Hai, aku Eunhyuk dan dia Jinyoung. Senang bertemu denganmu."

" Hai juga. Aku Sungmin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga."

Dan mereka pun berbincang santai hingga akrab dan menjalin persahabatan.

.

.

.

" Appa, aku pulang~!" teriak Sungmin. Sooman datang menghampiri putranya tersebut.

" Hai, chagi. Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Sooman yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Sungmin disampingnya.

" Baik, Appa. Bahkan aku memiliki dua sahabat." Girang Sungmin.

" Sahabat?" ulang Sooman sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

" Ne. Mereka Lee Hyuk Jae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk dan Choi Jinyoung atau biasa dipanggil G-Dragon. Mereka sangat baik dan menyenangkan, Appa." Cerita Sungmin.

" Lalu?" tanyanya lagi seolah-olah ingin ikut campur dalam segala hal yang Sungmin lakukan. Namun Sungmin tak mempermasalahkan itu semua.

" Ada sunbae-ku bernama Kim Jungmo. Dia berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku dan ia juga memberiku coklat." Jawab Sungmin sambil merona. Sooman tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin.

" Ganti pakaianmu dan pergilah makan." Titah Sooman. Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Sooman mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Bawakan aku data tentang seseorang bernama Kim Jungmo! Dia kuliah di Miracle International University. Serahkan padaku 10 menit lagi atau kupenggal kepalamu dan kukirim kepada istri beserta anakmu!"

Dan sambungan itu pun terputus.

' Kim Jungmo, bersiaplah!' batin Sooman sambil menyeringai setan.

.

.

.

Jungmo melangahkan kakinya memasuki apartementnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya sejenak di atas ranjang. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia beranjak bermaksud untuk mandi.

' BUGH!'

Baru selangkah ia menjejakkan kakinya, tiba-tiba punggungnya dipukul dengan sangat keras hingga tubuhnya tersungkur. Masih dengan menahan rasa sakit ia kembali bangkit.

' BUGH!'

Kali ini perutnya yang menjadi sasaran.

' CROT!'

Darah segar pun muncrat dari dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan penglihatannya berkurang belum lagi sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Belum sampai ia mengedar penuh, tiba-tiba benda tajam menghujam tubuhnya.

'ZRASH!'

Darah kembali menciprat bahkan kali ini mengotori dinding dan lantai apartementnya.

" Nugusseo?" teriak Jungmo dengan suara serak dan paraunya. Sungguh sakit bukan main yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

' ZRASH!'

Kini perutnya yang menjadi sasaran lagi. Darah kembali mengotori ruangan tersebut.

' Appa, Eomma tolong aku.' Rintih Jungmo dalam hai. Entah mengapa bukan nama Tuhan yang ia sebut melainkan kedua orangtuanya yang telah tenang di pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa.

' ZRASH!'

'TAK!'

Dan tewaslah sudah seorang Kim Jungmo dengan kepala yang nyaris terputus.

" Dasar bodoh!" gumam seseorang disana sambil menginjak wajah Jungmo dan berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

# Annyeong.. saya kembali dengan akun baru dan dengan ff baru juga. Akun lama udah gak bisa dipakai lagi. Mianhae buat yang nunggu kelanjutan rain sound *emang ada* masih saya cancel dulu soalnya lagi macet nih, kan lagi mudikk lebaran. Mianhae juga nanti Kyumin momentnya keluar sekitar chap 4 an jadi sabar yha!? Tenang saja, saya gak mau bikin banyak cast yang mati. Gak tega juga. Cuma 2 orang aja ntar yang mati. Di chap 1 dan 2. *kalo lanjut

Gimana dengan ff ini? Pantaskah untk dilanjut?

REVIEW please..

Gomawo..

~himCHANrin~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Sweety Suffering

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sooman

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Bagi yang jijikan jangan baca sambil makan atau minum!

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ My Sweety Suffering ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

NORMAL POV

Pagi ini suasana di Miracle International University dipenuhi dengan duka cita atas meninggalnya Kim Jungmo. Polisi sudah dikerahkan untuk menyelidiki pelaku serta motif pembunuhan tersebut. Bahkan agen rahasia ikut turun tangan.

Sungmin sangat sedih mengetahui kenyataan pahit tersebut. Ia memilih berlari menuju atap gedung dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Biar bagaimanapun juga, sedikit banyak Jungmo sudah mengisi hari dan hati Sungmin.

" Hey, gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Sungmin. Ia menggeleng lemah.

" Bersabarlah, Min-ah. Dia pasti berada di tempat yang layak, uljima!" Sungmin mengangguk.

" Ne, Yunho hyung. Kau benar, tapi tetap saja aku akan sedikit sulit dengan ini semua. Entah mengapa semua ini harus selalu terjadi. Orang yang ku sayangi selalu meninggalkanku." Ujar Sungmin pada orang yang diketahui bernama Yunho tersebut.

' Karena ada yang membenci mereka, Min-ah.' Jawab Yunho dalam hati. Diusapnya air mata Sungmin lalu ia memeluknya erat.

" Berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum dan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sekalipun aku tak berada disampingmu lagi, Min." ucap Yunho. Sungmin tersentak namun ia mengangguk.

' Aku harus pergi, Min-ah. Sudah menjadi takdirku, biarkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.' Batin Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

_LABORATORIUM KIMIA at MIRACLE INTERNATIONAL UNIVERSITY_

Yunho baru saja selesai dengan tugas kimianya. Hari sudah gelap, ia pun memilih untuk pulang. Ia merapikan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan. Ia hendak menutup pintu lemari asam sebelum seseorang mendorongnya hingga terjerembab ke dalam lemari asam, namun hanya sebatas kepala sampai perut saja yang masuk. Ia ingin beranjak namun apa daya, lemari tersebut terlalu kuat menjepit tubuhnya. Bahkan karena kerasnya benturan ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perutnya belum lagi ia mendapati jas yang ia kenakan terkena asam-asam sulfat yang diletakkan di lemari tersebut. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong, namun siapa gerangankah yang masih berada di sini?

' Ini sudah takdirku.' Batin Yunho menguatkan.

' CTEK!'

Tiba-tiba blower yang memang diharuskan dipasang di lemari asam mati bersamaan dengan bunyi tersebut. Yunho memejamkan matanya.

' BooJae, aku datang!' seru Yunho dalam hati. Dan dengan segera asam-asam tersebut bereaksi dengan tubuhnya. Badannya melepuh bahkan ada yang lebur. Kulit dan dagingnya mengelupas secara perlahan menaggalkan tubuh Yunho. Ia berteriak melampiaskan kesakitannya hingga pada akhirnya ia mati membusuk di lemari asam tersebut.

.

.

.

Miracle International University kembali digegerkan dengan meninggalnya Jung Yunho di lemari asam laboratorium kimia milik Miracle International University itu sendiri. Polisi beserta agen rahasia kembali menelusuri apakah kematian Yunho adalah kelalaiannya sendiri ataukah ada pihak lain yang turut campur tangan.

.

.

.

Suasana duka menyelimuti keluarga Jung. Ayah dan Ibu Yunho tak henti-hentinya menangis meratapi kepergian anak sulungnya tersebut.

" Hyung.." gumam Changmin di depan makam kakaknya tersebut. " Kenapa cepat sekali kau pergi. Sebegitu rindunyakah kau pada Jaejoong hyung hingga kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Kau berjanji akan membelikanku kaset game edisi terbaru dan keripik kentang kesukaanku, tapi sekarang.." lanjut Changmin tak kuasa membendung tangisnya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris. Orang yang ia sayangi lagi-lagi harus berpulang ke tangan Yang Maha Kuasa.

" Sudahlah Changmin-ah. Biarkan hyungmu beristirahat dengan tenang." Donghae berujar sambil menepuk pelan bahu Changmin. Changmin tersenyum simpul menanggapinya, ia berlalu menuju Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

" Min hyung, kemarin Yunho hyung menitipkan ini padaku sebelum ia meninggal. Dia ingin kau menerimanya." Changmin memberikan sebuah buku pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menerimanya.

" Gomawo, Changmin-ah."

.

.

.

_ at the Kona Beans Caffee_

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di Kona Beans Caffee. Tak berapa lama, Donghae datang dengan nafas yang memburu.

" Ada apa, Min-ah?" tanya Donghae pada Changmin yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk cappucinno dihadapannya.

" Tentang apa yang terjadi pada hyungku..." Changmin terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas kasar.

" Ye?" Donghae penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Changmin.

" Kurasa aku tahu siapa dia!" lanjut Changmin enteng. Donghae tersenyum paham.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Begini..."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiam diri di kamarnya seraya megamati buku pemberian Yunho. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai membuka buku tersebut dan membaca apa isinya.

' Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah menerima dan membaca buku yang kutitipkan kepada Changmin ini? kalau tidak, kupastikan aku akan membakar semua koleksi gamenya. Aku yakin Changmin tidak akan membacanya karena ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.'

Sungmin membacanya sambil tersenyum getir.

' Apa kau percaya takdir?'

Sungmin mengangguk meski ia yakin Yunho tak dapat melihatnya.

" Lalu apa kau percaya dengan manusia yang bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari nanti? Istilah lainnya mungkin 'Indigo'!'

Sungmin terlihat ragu namun kemudian ia mengangguk karena ia yakin tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini. Setetes air mata lolos dari mata foxynya.

' Itulah apa yang kualami. Aku melihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku akan mati di laboratorium kimia bukan!?'

Sungmin mengernyit sambil tetap menangis.

' Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang dulu menjadi teman dekatmu saat kau berada di Jepang? Dia adalah kekasihku. Namun ia meninggal karena diracun dengan 'Arsen' bukan? Pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama yang juga membunuku. Entah kau percaya atau tidak tapi aku berharap kau bisa mempercayaiku, Min. Aku akan memberitahumu siapa pembunuh tersebut. Tapi aku mohon padamu untuk tidak membencinya, karena ia juga yang membuatmu tetap hidup sampai saat ini, Min.'

Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Ia tak kuasa membendung tangisnya lagi namun rasa ingin mengetahui pelaku pembunuhan tersebut membuatnya bergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Yunho berikan padanya. Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

' Atom 'L' melepas 3 elektron sehingga atom 'L' tersebut mempunyai jumlah elektron 4, jumlah neutron atom 'L' = 12. Tentukan massa atomnya!'

' Suatu atom 'L' mempunyai nomor atom= 35, massa atom= 48. Hitung jumlah neutron atom 'L' tersebut!'

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

#note:

Lemari asam: lemari yang berfungsi untuk menyimpan zat-zat kimia yaitu asam-asam pekat seperti HCL pekat, asam sulfat pekat, dll. Ruangan ini memang diharuskan memiliki blower agar menyerap uap asam-asam yang akan kita gunakan untuk uji coba agar tidak membahayakan diri kita sendiri. Pintu lemari bentuknya buka- tutup atas-bawah. Di sekolah nae, lemari tersebut diletakkan di pojokan laboratorium kimia dan lemarinya cukup besar dengan blower. Zat-zat tersebut diletakkan di atas meja porselen di dalam lemari dan hanya tangan aja yang boleh masuk untuk mengambil zat itu dan zat itu 'tidak boleh' dibawa kemana-mana. Readerdeul bisa bayangin posisi Yunho gak? Kalo mau tahu gimana wajah Yunho, readerdeul bisa lihat 'Death Note 3 yang episodenya L itu. Sumpah itu film keren banget. *sponsor. Sebatas yang saya ketahui, Asam sulfat yang bisa memberikan efek seperti itu. Tapi berhubung asam-asam yang ada di lemari asam gak itu aja jadinya Yunho meninggal seperti itu –menurut saya. Bener apa gak bisa sampai segitu parahnya saya juga gak tahu soalnya saya gak pernah nyoba, readerdeul aja deh cobain ntar kasih tau saya bener apa gak bisa kayak gitu. Hahahaha~! *evil laugh

Mungkin buat readerdeul yang sekolah di kimia atau farmasi atau mungkin sekolah kesehatan lainnya bisa tahu kayak gimana lemari asam ini. Tapi kalo beda ya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya menulis sesuai fakta yang ada. Harap maklum!

Ayo-ayo bantuin Sungmin jawab pertanyaannya ya readerdeul. Masih ingatkan pelajaran kimia kelas 10?oya, saya juga mau ngucapin Happy Independent Day INDONESIA~! Semoga rakyatnya bisa makmur sejahtera juga SDM nya gak rendah lagi. Buat para ELF sabar yha!? Jangan fanwar gara-gara masalah 'itu' yha!? Heechul oppa mau pulang lagi ke Suju jadi disambut dengan keceriaan, jangan fanwar! Berpikir dewasa yah! Sekian cuap-cuapnya.

Bales Review:

lia atmaja : reader baru? Wahh saya ucapin selamat datang dan bergabung di dunia ffn! Gomawo dah baca dan review ff ini. Kyumin moment di next chap keluar. Dtgg yha!? Keep review!

Guest : gak kok tenang aja. Kris gak bakalan mati. Bukan yang bunuh Sooman. Dtgg aja kyu munculnya di next chap. Gomawo dah baca dan review. Keep review!

Sissy : kurang sadis, chingu? Wahh mianhae. Saya emang gak bia sesadis yang chingu inginkan tapi saya dah berusaha. Saya gak tega sama cast yang saya siksa soalnya kebanyakan cast disini adalah yang saya suka. Gomawo dah baca dan review. Keep review!

winecouple: kyumin di next chap. Dtgg yha!? Gomawo dah baca dan review. Keep review!

Dan buat yang punya akun saya dah bales lewat PM. Mian kalo ada yang kelewat. Gomawo juga yang sudah follow atau favorit,, jeongmal gomawo~!

Big thanks to:

Zebri JOY; L HyeMi; Joyer Cloudsomnia;

Kim Ae Rin; Maximumelf; sitapumpkinelf;

abilhikmah; 1307; Ketiban KyuMin; cutevilpinkiss;

cupid'skyumin; lia atmaja; Guest; Sissy; winecouple;

dan buat SIDERS sekalian saya ucapkan terima kasih~!

KEEP REVIEW

Gomawo~! *bungkuk-bungkuk

~himCHANrin~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Sweety Suffering

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sooman

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Bagi yang jijikan jangan baca sambil makan atau minum!

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ My Sweety Suffering ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

' Atom 'L' melepas 3 elektron sehingga atom 'L' tersebut mempunyai jumlah elektron 4, jumlah neutron atom 'L' = 12. Tentukan massa atomnya!'

' Suatu atom 'L' mempunyai nomor atom= 35, massa atom= 48. Hitung jumlah neutron atom 'L' tersebut!'

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Sungmin mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Ia mulai dari soal yang pertama.

p = e = z = 7

e = z – x

4 = z – 3

z = 7

n = A – z

12 = A – 7

A = 12 + 7

A = 19

Jawaban pertama berhasil Sungmin dapatkan yaitu 19. Ia berlanjut ke soal berikutnya.

p = e = z = 35

A = 48

n = A – z

= 48 – 35

n = 13

dan jawaban kedua juga berhasil ia dapatkan. Ia memabaca perintah berikutnya.

' Bandingkan atom 'L' pertama dengan atom 'L' kedua!'

Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan jawaban yang berhasil ia dapatkan tadi.

Atom 'L1' : Atom 'L2'

19 : 13

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berpikir kembali. 19 : 13 = S : M

" Apa maksudnya?" gumam Sungmin bingung. Tiba-tiba jawaban tersebut melintas dipikirannya. Disaat Sungmin tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sesegera mungkin Sungmin menyembunyikan buku pemberian Yunho tersebut. Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

" Minnie, boleh appa masuk?" tanya Sooman, Sungmin pun mempersilahkan. Mereka berdua duduk di atas ranjang king size bermotif bunny dan berwarna pink milik Sungmin.

" Gwenchana?" tanya Sooman khawatir melihat mata Sungmin sembab dan mendapati jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi chubby-nya.

" Nan gwenchana, Appa." Balas Sungmin. " Aku hanya terlalu sedih karena kehilangan Yunho hyung. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung kandungku tapi aku tak percaya secepat ini dia pergi meninggalkanku." Lanjut Sungmin dengan air mata yang kembali lolos dari kelopak mata indahnya tersebut.

' Mianhae, chagi.' Batin Sooman berujar.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling membosankan untuk Sungmin. Ia harus berdiam diri di rumahnya tersebut karena appanya –Sooman, melarangnya untuk keluar rumah kecuali saat ia kuliah. Itu pun juga harus di kawal dengan bodyguard-bodyguard utusan Sooman. Sungmin berniat menuju dapur saat dirasa haus mendera di kerongkongannya. Namun, niatannya tersebut harus rela ia urungkan saat tak sengaja ia melewati sebuah ruangan di dalam rumahnya. Sebuah ruangan dimana 'hanya' Sooman yang boleh menapakkan kaki jenjangnya disana. Sungmin bimbang, ia ingin masuk dan melihat apa sebenarnya isi ruangan itu namun disisi lain ia juga ingin menghormati dan melaksanakan amanat appa tercinta-nya. Kali ini, rasa penasarannya lebih besar dibanding rasa hormat terhadap appa-nya. Dengan segenap keberanian ia mendekati ruangan tersebut hingga kini iaberhenti tepat didepan pintu itu. Diraihnya kenop pintu dan diputarnya secara perlahan. Ia mulai memasuki ruangan yang gelap tersenut. Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah berhasil, ia mulai menyusuri satu persatu sudut ruangan. Ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang kerja appa-nya.

Sungmin merasa sudah cukup untuk melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut. Ia hendak keluar sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sebuah lemari yang amat menarik baginya. Sebuah lemari kayu yang mampu membuat kata hati beserta seluruh alat gerak dalam tubuhnya seperti terhipnotis. Ia mendekati lemari tersebut dan membukanya. Ia menemukan sebuah map berwarna Pearl Sapphire Blue diantara banyaknya map didalamnya. Penasaran, ia ambil map tersebut dan membaca apa isinya. Matanya seketika membelalak kaget saat ia membaca kata demi kata, deret demi deret, dan bait demi bait secarik kertas di dalam map itu. Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" A-aku bukan anak kandung Sooman appa." Ucap Sungmin tak percaya. Ia kembali meneliti kertas yang menyatakan bahwa ia 'BUKAN' anak kandung Sooman tersebut agar kembali menemukan bukti yang barusan ia baca adalah salah, namun tenyata itu adalah benar. Ia mengacak-acak isi lemari tersebut untuk menemukan bukti lain namun nihil, semua bukti menyatakan bahwa Sungmin bukanlah anak kandung dari Lee Soo Man. Sungmin bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu appanya pulang untuk menanyakan perihal tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" tanya Sooman saat Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan karena terlihat menahan amarah.

" A-appa…" gagap Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sooman geram, ia pun menyeret Sungmin menuju kamarnya –Sungmin lalu menguncinya. Sungmin memberontak namun apa daya, ia tak bisa melawan barang sedikitpun. Sungmin menangis di dalam kamarnya hingga pada akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur.

Lama ia terlelap hingga akhirnya kesadarannya kembali. Sungmin hendak berteriak mendapati seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya berada di dalam kamarnya, namun orang itu lebih dahulu membekap mulutnya. Orang itu mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memohonnya yang berhasil membuat Sungmin kehilangan suaranya karena kini ia hanya diam. Sungmin menatap manik hazel seseorang dihadapannya kini seolah-olah mata tersebut mengatakan bahwa 'aku adalah orang baik-baik'.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

" Ini bukan saatnya untuk saling memperkenalkan diri. Aku harus menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu. Jja!" ajak orang itu. Awalnya Sungmin menolak namun saat ia menatap lagi manik tersebut ia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

" Tapi bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Apa kita akan terjun dari lantai ini? Aku tak ingin mati dulu." Ucap Sungmin polos. Orang itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Naiklah ke punggungku." Titah orang tersebut dan Sungmin pun menurut. Setelahnya orang itu turun dari balkon rumah Sungmin dengan Sungmin yang berada di punggungnya menggunakan seutas tali. Ia berlari secepat kilat membawa Sungmin menuju suatu tempat yang tak asing lagi bagi Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan orang tersebut sudah sampai di sebuah rumah tak kalah mewah dari rumah Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun merasa tak asing dengan rumah tersebut. Ia seperti pernah menapakkan kakinya disini namun ia tak tahu kapan dan mengapa. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia memilih untuk mengikuti orang yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Ia terkejut bukan main saat mendapati Changmin dan Donghae berada disini pula.

" Hae-ya, Min-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin. Changmin dan Donghe tersenyum.

" Syukurlah kau selamat, hyung." Ungkap Donghae lega sambil mengacak surai hitam Sungmin. Sungmin memandangnya bingung.

" Masuk dan duduklah dulu, akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ajak Donghae pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi begini, kami sebenarnya sedang menyelidiki tentang ayahmu 'Lee Soo Man'. Kami bergabung dengan ayah Changmin dalam sebuah agen rahasia yang menyelidiki beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang kerap terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Menurut bukti yang terkumpul, ayahmu adalah pelaku utama dibalik ini semua. Kami akan segera memeriksa ayahmu dan untuk menghindari hal buruk yang kemungkinan terjadi padamu, kami mengamankanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu kau sedang dikurung oleh 'ayah BUKAN kandungmu' tersebut." Jelas Donghae sembari menekankan kata bukan.

" Dan dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, yang menyelamatkanmu tadi." Tukas Changmin memperkenalkan. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas melihat ekspresi bingung Sungmin dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan 'kekasihnya'.(read;PSP)

Sungmin tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Baiklah, ia akui kalau ia bukanlah anak kandung Sooman namun mendengar penuturan Donghae yang menyatakan bahwa Sooman adalah seorang 'PEMBUNUH', ia tak bisa menerima. Biar bagaimanapun, Sooman juga sudah memberinya kasih sayang selama ini meski ia bukanlah anak kandungnya. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Sooman mengurungnya dikamar, bisa jadi karena Sungmin lancang dan tidak menuruti amanat 'ayah'-nya tersebut hingga mengharuskannya untuk menerima hukuman.

" Ayahmu itu 'PEMBUNUH berdarah dingin'!" desis Kyuhyun tajam tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang merah padam dibuatnya.

" Jaga ucapanmu! Kau tidak punya bukti yang akurat yang mengatakan bahwa ayahku adalah seorang pembunuh." Balas Sungmin setengah berteriak.

" Hey! Apa kau tidak sadar diri, huh? Atau memang kau tidak peka? Sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu di SEOUL, pembunuhan seringlah terjadi dan rata-rata adalah orang yang mendekatimu. Apa kau tidak diajari untuk membaca situasi? Atau kau memang terlalu 'BODOH' untuk menyadari ini semua, hah!?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Bagaikan ditusuk ribuan pisau tajam yang menusuk tepat di ulu hati. Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil menancap di hati Sungmin.

" Dengar, Cho! Ayahku bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Mekipun dia bukan ayah kandungku, tapi dialah yang membesarkanku hingga kini. Jaga ucapanmu itu, kau belum mengenal sosok appaku. Aku yakin appa punya alasan lain mengapa ia mengurungku di dalam kamar. Kalian semua pembual! Aku benci kalian!" teriak Sungmin tak terima sambil menahan tangisnya. Dengan segenap raga, ia berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" Min hyung, kau mau kemana?" Donghae berusaha mencegah Sungmin pergi. Sungmin berhenti sambil menghapus kasar air matanya.

" Jangan sebut namaku lagi. Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sungmin dingin tanpa membalikkan badannya.

" Tapi hyung-"

" Biarkan dia pergi, hyung." Potong Kyuhyun cepat. " Sana pergi!" usir Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

" Tanpa kau perintah dua kalipun aku akan pergi." Balas Sungmin sengit dan ia pun berlalu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Changmin dan Donghae yang memintanya kembali. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh seseorang bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

.

.

.

Sungmin sampai di kediamannya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu masuk rumahnya tersebut. Baru saja ia membuka pintu tersebut, tiba- tiba Sooman menariknya kasar dan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke lantai.

" Aww.." ringis Sungmin pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati sosok Sooman yang menatapnya berang sambil membawa pisau lipat di tangannya. Sungguh ia berani bersaksi bahwa orang yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah sosok appa yang selama ini ia kenal.

" Appa.."

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

*annyeong haseyo~! Saengil chukhae hamnida Kibum oppa. Kapan nih balik lagi ke Suju? Mau jadi Bang Toyib sampe kapan nihh? Ayo dong cepet balik. Ajak Han Gege sekalian biar tambah rame.

Hayo readerdeul,, ketahuan pada 'LALIaceae' semua! Selamat dehh buat yang berhasil jawab pertanyaannya.. gomawo banget buat yang udah ikut mikir. Gimana nih? Apa kurang panjang? Mian kalo kurang panjang coz di next chap saya mau siksa Sungmin sama Kyuhyun. Hahaha~! *evil laugh jadi adain partnya sendiri buat acara siksa-siksaan. Kkk~!

Kyuhyun dah keluar nih.. buat yang nungguin abang kyu ini dia special buat kalian. Tapi biasa kyu munculnya juga evil disini. Tapi tenang saja, kalo belum siksa Kyuhyun saya gak bakalan lega. Jadi tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya..

Mau ngingetin kembali aja:

p = e = z

p = proton

e = elektron

z = nomor atom

A = massa atom

n = neutron

Buat pertanyaan diatas saya buat sendiri cuman konsepnya sama kayak di film Death Note 3 yang 'Near' (anak kecil yang pandai matematika dan selalu bergelut dengan angka) itu berhasil jawab pertanyaan yang apa yah saya juga gaktahu pokoknya mulek banget tapi jawabannya itu 11;13 kalo gak salah terus sama si 'L' ia ubah ke abjad Indonesia jadinya K:M sebuah penawar virus yang terjangkit dalam tubuh si cewek kecil(lupa namanya) *reader: gak tahu filmya #nangis bareng Sooman!

Yah pokoknya mirip disitulah cuman saya ganti pertanyaan dan jawabannya jadi S:M.

Sekian dulu dehh, mian kalo saya telat update. Ulangan formatif numpuk dari dan hampir setiap hari ulangan jadi mumpung ada waktu saya lanjut jadi tolong hargai saya yang susah payah ngeluangin waktu buat ngelanjutinnya.

Gomawo reviewnya ne~!? mian kemaren ada yang kelewat ToT

Bales review dulu:

min jiae : gomawo. Iya dia over banget ma ming. Yang mana yha? Lupa #plakk Ni kyuhyun nya dah muncul. Semakin lama ntar semakin jelas wujudnya..#nah loh? Gomawo reviewnya.. rev lagi ne~!?

WONHAESUNG LOVE : gomawo dah review chingu. Ni dah di lanjut. Keep review, okHAE~!?

Sissy : ni dah di lanjut chingu. Gomawo, rev lagi ne~!?

Winecouple : iya.. ni yang terakhir.. kk~! Iya tuh. Dasar monster food! #senggol Changmin

Dan seperti biasa, bagi yang punya akun sudah saya balas lewat PM. Mian kalo ada yang kelewat.

Big thanks to:

deviyanti137 ; min jiae ; abilhikmah ;

Joyer Cloudsomnia ; sitapumpkinelf ; Ketiban KyuMin ;

1307 ; Zahra Amelia ; WONHAESUNG LOVE ; sissy ;

winecouple ; Yuuhee dan buat para SIDERS sekalian.

Mian kalo ada yang kelewat.

Mind to REVIEW again?

Gomawo.

HWAITING~!

~himCHANrin~


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Sweety Suffering

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sooman

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Bagi yang jijikan jangan baca sambil makan atau minum!

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ My Sweety Suffering ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

CHAPTER 4

NORMAL POV

" A-appa..." gagap Sungmin.

" Darimana saja kau, huh!?" sembur Sooman. Ia menarik Sungmin hingga berdiri di hadapannya.

' PLAKK!'

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus Sungmin. Bahkan pipi mulus nan putihnya kini berubah menjadi kemerahan.

" Berani kabur, huh!?"

' PLAKK!'

Dan sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat lagi di pipi kirinya. Saking kerasnya tamparan tersebut, sudut bibir Sungmin mengeluarkan darah.

" Appa.." gumam Sungmin tak percaya. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ia mendapat perlakuan 'kelewat kasar' dari ayahnya.

" Berani melawan, huh!?" geram Sooman lagi. Sungmin menggeleng takut. Ia menunduk dalam dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Perih di sudut bibirnya dan rasa sakit akibat tamparan telak dari appanya masih ia rasakan. Sungmin terngiang-ngiang oleh ucapan Donghae, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tadi. Kini ia membenarkan ucapan mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. Dia memang terlalu bodoh karena tidak peka akan semua ini.

Entah iblis apa yang merasuki diri Sooman, kini dengan lantang ia menarik rambut Sungmin dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah ruangan. Suara rintihan Sungmin tak sedikitpun dihiraukannya.

" A-akh.. A-appo... A-appa.. hiks.. Appo..hiks... j-jebal lepaskan.. n-neomu appoyo appa." Rintih Sungmin kesakitan. Namun bagaikan angin yang berlalu, rintihan penuh kesakitan tersebut tak dihiraukannya. Sooman tetap menyeret Sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil berisi tersebut ke sebuah kursi lalu mengikatnya.

" Hiks..Jeball.." pinta Sungmin agar Sooman mau berbaik hati melepasnya.

"Hiks.. Appa.. Jebal.." pinta Sungmin lagi.

" Berhentilah memanggilku Appa. Kau sudah mengetahui bukan kalau aku bukanlah appa kandungmu!?" balas Sooman sarkartis.

" Wae? Hiks.. kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku? Apa salahku, Appa? Hiks.. siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bukanlah Sooman appa yang selama ini ku kenal." Ucap Sungmin lemah.

Sooman semakin geram. Dengan memegang pisau yang tadi di lapnya hingga mengkilat, ia mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin berdo'a dalam hati berharap agar Tuhan mau mengirimkan sesosok malaikat yang akan menyelamatkannya dan menyadarkan sosok 'appa'nya kini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sooman mendekatkan pisau tersebut ke pipi mulus Sungmin yang masih merah akibat tamparannya tadi. Ia menggerakkan pisau tersebut –namun tidak sampai menggoreskannya ke pipi Sungmin dengan menjelajahi setiap sudut permukaan wajah Sungmin.

" Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sooman.

" Ya! Aku bukanlah appamu. Siapa aku!? Aku adalah Lee Sooman seorang pria biasa yang dipenuhi ambisi balas dendam karena appa kandungmu membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai. Apa aku salah? Bukankah nyawa harus dibalaskan dengan nyawa pula?"

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. Meskipun ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

" Dan kau bertanya apa salahmu?" tanya Sooman lagi.

" Salahmu adalah karena kau terlahir di dunia sedangkan anakku harus meninggalkanku karena ulah appamu!" lanjut Sooman.

Sungmin semakin menangis. Ini tak mungkin terjadi, appanya pastilah orang yang baik-baik saja.

" Lalu apa kini kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap lantai marmer dengan pandangan kosong.

Sooman tertawa.

" Kau terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh secepat itu, sayang. Kau haruslah menderita terlebih dahulu! kau harus membayarkan dosa yang telah dibuat oleh appamu!" teriak Sooman lantang sambil menggoreskan pisau tersebut ke pipi kanan Sungmin.

' SRAT!'

" a-AKH.." pekik Sungmin.

Darah pun merembes keluar.

' SRAT!'

Dan kini ganti pipi kiri Sungmin.

" Kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang ku alami." Ucap Sooman sambil menggoreskan pisaunya lagi melukai pipi Sungmin.

" Aku seharusnya membunuhmu dari awal, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sungguh sangatlah tak bisa, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang appa." Ucap Sooman. Kini ia berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Ia mulai terisak membuat Sungmin kembali menangis karena merasa iba.

" A-appa.."

Hanya kata tersebut yang berhasil Sungmin ucapkan. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sooman, namun ia masih tak bisa percaya bahwa appanya setega itu.

Tiba-tiba Sooman berdiri, ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Sungmin tersentak, namun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri bila sewaktu-waktu pisau tersebut menghujam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

' SRAT!'

' BRAKK!'

' DOR!'

Bunyi gaduh tersebut berhasil membuat Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Matanya memanas saat ini. Ternyata, Sooman tak bermaksud untuk menghujamkan pisau tersebut ke tubuh Sungmin melainkan pada ikatan yang setia membungkam tubuh Sungmin hingga tubuhnya berhasil lolos. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, pintu ruangan di dobrak secara paksa dan menampakkan Kyuhyun bersama anggota kepolisian lainnya yang masuk dan meloloskan sebuah peluru hingga tepat mengenai tubuh Sooman.

" A-appa.." teriak Sungmin. Dengan segera dihampirinya tubuh terkulai milik appanya tersebut. Ia topang kepala Sooman di pahanya.

" M-min.. M-maafkan a-appa.." ucap Sooman. Tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti pun memegang tangan appanya dan dibantunya tangan tersebut untuk menyentuh pipinya. Dapat ia rasakan Sooman mengelus pelan permukaan pipinya yang berdarah. Ditepisnya rasa sakit demi appanya itu.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu, appa. Jangan meminta maaf terus padaku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk membencimu, appa." Ujar Sungmin. Sooman mengulas sebuah senyumnya. Tangannya beralih menyentuh kalung dilehernya, ditariknya kalung berbandulkan kunci tersebut dan ia berikan kalung yang telah berlumuran darahnya –dan Sungmin karena tadi ia menangkup pipi Sungmin yang berdarah kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut pertanda bingung.

" T-temukan k-keluargamu d-dan u-ungkaplah k-kebenaran. A-appa m-menyayangimu, M-min. J-jangan p-pernah l-lupakan A-appa." Ucap Sooman sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"APPA~!" teriak Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Donghae berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Changmin merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat seorang 'Monster Food'.

" Sudahlah, Min hyung. Appa mu butuh ketenangan di alam sana." Ujar Changmin sembari mengelus punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan tersebut memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Bawa dia!" perintah Kyuhyun pada anggota polisi yang lain untuk memindahkan mayat Sooman. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

" Dasar pembawa masalah! Kuharap setelah ini aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi dengan masalah baru yang kau timbulkan. Kuharap kau hilang di telan oleh bumi. Dasar keras kepala!"

Dan Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang semakin menangis dalam dekapan Changmin sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Changmin dan Donghae menghela napas mendapati sikap maknaenya yang kurang ajar tersebut.

" Jja, kita obati lukamu, Min hyung." Ajak Donghae dan mereka pun berlalu.

.

.

.

Keadaan Sungmin berangsur membaik, luka yang dideritanya juga sudah sembuh. Setelah kejadian tersebut, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang mengurus bisnis appanya tanpa melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ternyata perusahaan yang selama ini dikelola oleh Sooman adalah perusahaan miliknya dan Sooman tetap menggunakan nama Lee Sungmin sebagai pemilik sah perusahaan dan pewaris tunggal keluarga Lee. Ia akan memulai hidup barunya lagi disana.

" Tuan muda, barang-barang anda sudah berada dalam mobil. Pesawat berangkat pukul 16:00 KST. Ini masih pukul 14:00 KST, apa anda ingin pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Pak Hong selaku kaki tangan setia Sungmin.

" Terima kasih, Hong ahjussi. Aku akan menemui beberapa orang terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sungmin yang dijawab anggukan mengerti oleh Pak Hong.

.

.

.

_at Pemakaman_

" Appa…" ucap Sungmin sambil memandang makam Sooman. " Meskipun kau bukan appa kandungku tapi kau sudah membesarkanku selama ini menggantikan peran appa dan bahkan eomma kandungku. Aku menyayangimu, Appa. Aku akan simpan kalung ini baik-baik sampai kebenaran terungkap nantinya. Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu semuanya. Gomawo, Appa." Lanjut Sungmin. Mata foxynya kini telah banjir oleh air mata.

" Ku harap appa dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang, aku tak bisa terus berada disini sedangkan 'seseorang' merasa terusik akan keberadaanku. Tak tahukah ia bahwa aku mencintainya sejak awal kami bertemu. Aku sangat mencintainya tapi ia sangat membenciku pula. Kurasa cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ahh.. sudahlah lupakan! Tapi aku berjanji aku akan mengunjungi appa bila ada waktu." Cerita Sungmin. Ia meletakkan bunga Lily kuning –bunga kesukaan Sooman di atas makam Sooman dan setelahnya ia berlalu.

.

.

.

_at Kona Beans coffee_

" Mianhae menunggu lama." Ucap Sungmin.

" Anio, kami juga baru dating." Balas Donghae dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

" Sepertinya lukamu sudah sembuh total. Oya, apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Jepang, Min hyung? Kau tega meninggalkanku disini bersama ikan pabbo satu ini!?" rengek Changmin dengan wajah yang dibuat sesendu mungkin.

" Ne, Min-ah. Aku tidak bisa terus berada disini bila keberadaanku disini hanyalah mengusik ketenangan seseorang." Balas Sungmin. Donghae dan Changmin paham akan seseorang yang Sungmin maksud –Kyuhyun. " Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa aku memiliki sepupu di Jepang bernama Kim Yesung dan istrinya bernama Kim Ryeowook. Ia juga mencariku selama ini jadi kupikir sudah saatnya aku bertemu dengannya dan mencari keberadaan keluargaku yang lain." Lanjut Sungmin.

" Tapi-"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Min." sergah Sungmin cepat. Changmin menghela napas beratnya.

" Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dari kalian. Hanya satu dan pengecualian untuk memintaku tetap berada disini karena permintaan tersebut hanya 'dia' yang boleh memintanya." Ucap Sungmin. Mereka pun menghela napas lagi –kecewa.

" Kenalkan aku pada orang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae yang kau ceritakan pada waktu itu." Jawab Donghae pada akhirnya. Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Min-ah?" Tanya Sungmin pada Changmin.

" Ceritakan padaku mengenai isi buku yang diberikan Yunho hyung padamu." Balas Changmin. Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengambil napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menceritakan kembali apa isi dari buku tersebut.

" Aku sudah tahu sekarang mengapa Yunho hyung menggunakan atom 'L', karena atom 'L' adalah inisial untuk Lee. Dan jawaban yang berhasil ku jawab adalah 19:13 yang bila diubah dalam abjad menghasilkan jawaban S:M yang berarti Soo Man. Jadi jawabannya adalah Lee Sooman, appaku." Cerita Sungmin yang pada akhir kalimat membuatnya kembali menitikkan air mata. Changmin yang melihatnya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum.

" Sudahlah, semua sudah berakhir!" tegas Sungmin. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang menggunakan kesempatan terakhir mereka sebelum Sungmin kembali ke 'Negeri Sakura' tersebut.

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat. Sampai jumpa, Hae-ah Min-ah. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk erat Changmin dan Donghae. " Sampaikan salam dan maaf ku untuk Kyuhyun." Lanjut Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki mobil dan melaju menuju bandara. Donghae dan Changmin hanya memandang kepergian Sungmin. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Changmin dan Donghae kembali ke meja mereka. Donghae berdecak sebal dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka tanpa mau menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sungmin. Orang itu duduk membelakangi Sungmin sambil berpura-pura membaca Koran.

" Kau pengecut, Kyu!" ucap Changmin.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

#annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Mianhae belum bisa nepati janji buat siksa Kyuhyun. Next chap aja yha, lagipula nyiksanya gak parah kok. Cuma siksa batin dia aja jadi jangan kira saya mau sembelih Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mau dilanjut dan next chap saya bikin END tapi gak bisa, saya capek dan Cuma bisa ngetik sampai disini dulu. Jadi mungkin next chap kalo gak dua chap lagi aku bikin END.

Gimana nih dengan kelanjutannya? Semakin gaje? Jelas! Aneh? Pasti! Kan ada gen nya yesung oppa di dalam diri saya *plakk apa hubungannya coba!

Hayo siapa yang ngira Sungmin bakalan dibunuh Sooman? Gak dibunuh tuh!

Kyu dah keluar tapi biasa mulutnya berbusa masihan. Kk~! #digamplang Kyu

Siapa orang tua kandung ming? Ikuti kelanjutannya terus yha..

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena gak bisa bales review di chap ni.. saya ngetik di warnet yang bukan langganan saya *ceileh dan disini itu bebas buat ngerokok. Nah saya gak kuat ma asapnya jadi ni buru-buru ngetiknya. Yah walaupun sebagian udah ngetik di leppy temen tadi waktu latihan dance tapi kan waktu ngelanjutinnya keganggu ma asap rokoknya. #curcol

Saya sebisa mungkin update cepet tapi kalo telat saya minta maaf karena saya juga harus bagi-bagi waktu buat sekolah, tugas dan ulangan, latihan dance, ekskull renang dan nanti ada latihan teater kalo saya jadi ikut sihh.. jadi maklum nee. Mian kalo terkesan curcol dan melebih-lebihkan tapi saya nulis apa adanya sesuai fakta agar readerdeul tercinta bisa maklum.

Oh ya..

SAENGIL CHUKHAE HAMNIDA YESUNG OPPA~!  
hope u all the best #sok inggris

Saya dan ELF lainnya terutama CLOUDS bakal setia nunggu oppa pulang wamil dan kembali jadi bagian anggota SUJU lagi.. HWAITING oppa~!

#HappyYesungDay

For all readers yang bilang ff ini daebak atau bagus keren juga yang follow atau favorite ni ff, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. gak nyangka banget. Buat readers baru, salam kenal juga ne~!? Juga buat yang ngeluangin waktu buat review saya ucapkan jeongmal gomawo #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Big thaks to:

Joyer Cloudsomnia ; Yuuhee ; Zahra Amelia ;

Reva KyuMinElf II ; Isnaeni love sungmin ; Ritsu HyunMin ;

epildedo ; abilhikmah ; Han ji rim ;

sitapumpkinelf ; cupid'skyumin ;

sissy ; Guest ; winecouplr ; and all SIDERS.

Mind to REVIEW again?.

.

.

.

Gomawo~!

~himCHANrin~


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : My Sweety Suffering

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sooman

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ My Sweety Suffering ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

" Kau pengecut, Kyu!" ucap Changmin dan Donghae mengangguk membenarkan.

" Jangan menyesal jika Sungmin hyung mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih mencintainya sedangkan kau hanya akan meratapi nasib malangmu."

" Cihh.. itu tidak mungkin!" cercah Kyuhyun namun hati kecilnya sangatlah takut akan kebenaran tersebut. Takut bahwa dirinya hanyalah menjadi tontonan belaka dari hubungan Sungmin dengan orang lain nantinya.

" Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Kau pikir Min hyung kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk menemui keluarganya? Bukan! Ia kembali ke Jepang juga untuk membicarakan masalah lamaran yang diterimanya dari salah satu anak presdir perusahaan terbesar nomor tiga di dunia, Choi Siwon. Dibandingkan denganmu, Siwon itu lebih tinggi, tampan, manis, sixpack dan tentunya mapan. Hahaha.. kasihan sekali nasibmu, Kyu. Kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaanmu sendiri. Egomu terlalu kuat mengalahkan perasaanmu. Bila Min hyung menerima lamaran tersebut, aku yakin cintamu hanya akan seperti kisah 'Bunga Dandelion dan Awan'. Hahaha.." ujar Changmin dengan tawa khasnya yang sedikit meremehkan sosok Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

" Kurasa Sungmin hyung tak akan menolaknya. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Choi Siwon!? Pasti Sungmin hyung juga akan berpikir, mungkin dengan belajar mencintai dan menerima Siwon di dalam hatinya ia bisa melupakanmu karena yang Sungmin hyung tahu kau sangat membencinya, Kyu." Timpal Donghae semakin menyudutkan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya gelagapan. Namun sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah stay coolnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir dan mencerna apa yang baru saja Donghae dan Changmin katakan. Seketika, ia langsung berlari keluar dan mengendarai audi putih miliknya dengan cepat. Donghae dan Changmin menggelengkan kepala mereka namun kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dan smirk tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Dengan segera mereka berhigh-five dengan tampang evil mereka .

" Dasar! Kemana perginya otak jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Memang Sungmin hyung pernah berkata demikian!? Kita berbakat dalam mengarang, hyung!" ucap Changmin dengan evil laugh.

" Sudahlah, ayo ikuti dia."

Dan mereka pun berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

_at the airport_

Sungmin tengah menyeret kopernya, menunggu giliran pemeriksaan tiket pesawat. Entah mengapa pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun datang kemari dan meminta Sungmin untuk berada disampingnya namun segera Sungmin tepis pikiran tersebut. Itu hanya sebuah angan-angan yang terlampau tinggi untuk ia gapai. Sesekali Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang disaat ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa panggilan tersebut adalah suara hati Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk tinggal, namun sekali lagi ditepisnya perasaan anehnya tersebut. Pemeriksaan sudah selesai, bersama Pak Hong ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi ke 'Negeri Sakura' itu.

.

.

.

.

_at other side_

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari membelah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang memadati Seoul International Airport. Pikirannya hanya terpatri pada satu orang yaitu Lee Sungmin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah berharap segera menemukan sosok mungilnya itu. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas segala kata-kata kasar nan tajam yang pernah ditujukannya. Ia ingin mengakui perasaannya sekarang. Ia berdoa dalam hati, bila Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan doanya maka sepanjang masa hingga akhir ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan lagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia terus mencari hingga pada akhirnya pandangannya tertumpu pada sesosok namja dengan topi rajutan berwarna pink yang sedang menarik kopernya dan menunggu giliran pemeriksaan tiket. Ia pun berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut sambil meneriakkan namanya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya karena baginya Lee Sungmin adalah yang terpenting untuk dilewatkan.

" Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan lantang di tengah keramaian yang tercipta bak pasar ikan di Mokpo. Ia berlari dan terus berlari.

" Lee Sungmin!" ulangnya lagi. Dapat dilihatnya sosok itu menoleh dan mengedarkan pandangannya namun karena bandara tersebut sangatlah jauh dari kata sepi alhasil pandangan mereka tak dapat bertemu terhalang oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sungmin terus berjalan menghiraukan panggilan tersebut karena ia berpikir bahwa suara tersebut adalah angan-angannya belaka. Kyuhyun berusaha masuk mengejar Sungmin namun karena ia tak mempunyai tiket terpaksa ia harus urungkan niatannya tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya sosok Sungmin yang berjalan dengan Pak Hong memasuki lapangan bandara tersebut untuk menaiki pesawat yang sebentar lagi lepas landas.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kaca yang membatasi ruang dalam bandara dengan lapangan pesawatnya. Dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, ia terus merapalkan nama Sungmin. Setetes air mata lolos membasahi pipi tirusnya, ia meratapi lagi. Seandainya waktu dapat berputar, Kyuhyun akan berterus terang akan perasaannya dari awal. Mungkin dengan begitu, saat ini pasti ia tengah memeluk bunnynya dan berbagi perasaan cinta dengan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum miris.

" Sungmin…" lirih Kyuhyun sarat akan luka yang mendalam.

" Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi diiringi derai air mata yang kian lolos dari mata hazelnya itu. Tiba-tiba saraf-saraf nya seperti mati bekerja. Tubuhnya terasa lemas bagaikan tak ada penompang yang membuatnya terlihat tegap. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk dengan besar harapan Sungmin kembali padanya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali berfungsi secara baik dan benar. Ia menangis dalam diam dengan segala harapan yang diharapkannya dapat terwujud.

" K-kyu…" lirih seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya. Kyuhyun tersentak, ia mengenal suara ini. Bahkan teramat sangat mengenalnya. Ia menoleh lalu mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati sosok yang tengah ia tangisi sedang menatapnya dengan mata foxy yang berkaca-kaca. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa Tuhan akan membalas doanya. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, bila ini adalah mimpi ia tak ingin terbangun bahkan selamanya pun ia rela asalkan ia bisa bersama Sungmin. Namun sepertinya Tuhan memang tak pernah membiarkan ciptaanya menangis pilu karena cinta, nyatanya kini Kyuhyun dipertemukan kembali dengan Sungmin.

" Sungmin…"

" Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya. Senyum senantiasa terpatri di bibir kissable nya itu. Dengan segera direngkuhnya sosok Sungmin yang terkejut akan tindakannya.

" Jeball.. jangan pergi, Min. Aku berjanji bila kau kembali aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya jadi kumohon beradalah disisiku untuk selamanya. Saranghae, Min.. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo.. Maaf bila selama ini aku berkata kasar padamu, maaf bila selama ini aku selalu menoreh luka dihatimu, maaf bila selama ini perbuatanku selalu menyakitimu. Sungguh aku minta maaf, Min. Aku berbohong pada hatiku sendiri selama ini dan sekarang aku ingin kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya.. Saranghae.." ujar Kyuhun panjang lebar. Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan itu, bahkan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu seolah-olah tak ingin membiarkan Sungmin lepas dari dekapannya.

Sungmin diam tak bergeming. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit takut bila Sungmin sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Takut bahwa fakta akan Siwon dan Sungmin benarlah terjadi dan ia benar-benar terlambat. Namun, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal disini. Dia merasa dadanya basah. Ya! Sungmin menangis. Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu, ditangkupnya wajah Sungmin dan diusapnya buliran air mata yang berjatuhan dari manik foxy itu.

" Waeyo, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

" Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Rasanya sesak di dalam sini." Balas Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. " Mianhae, Kyu. Aku memang tidak berguna, dimanapun aku berada pasti akan membuat masalah. Kau benar, seharusnya aku hilang di telan bumi. Mianhae, Kyu. Kau pasti kecewa karena aku masih disini." Cicit Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar. Dihapusnya air matanya sendiri lalu dengan segera diraih nya tangan Sungmin dan dituntunnya menuju dada kirinya.

" Dengarkan baik-baik, Min. Kau memang selalu menjadi pembuat masalah. Kau selalu berhasil membuat 'ini' berdegup seribu kali lebih cepat. Kau selalu membuat masalah dipikiranku karena wajahmu selalu membayangi setiap langkah hidupku. Kau membuat kacau hidupku karena kau pergi jauh dariku." Jelas Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang kini menjadi penonton antara dirinya dengan Sungmin. Biarlah orang-orang menilai kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan adalah bualan atau sekedar gombalan belaka namun yang terpenting kata itu tulus terujar dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

" Kumohon tetaplah disini, Min. Aku mencintaimu. Kau bagaikan air bagiku, bila kau tak ada aku akan haus dan sedih. Hatiku pun juga begitu, ia haus akan cintamu, Min." ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin kembali. Sungmin kembali menangis.

" K-kyu.." cicit Sungmin lagi. Sedikit banyak ia tersipu bahkan terharu mendengar isi hati Kyuhyun sampai-sampai tangis tak kuasa dibendungnya lagi. " Na-nado saranghaeyo, Kyu." Balas Sungmin sambil kembali memeluk Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di balik dada bidang Cho Kyuhyun. Orang-orang yang melihat adegan romantis ini ada yang tersenyum, iri dan bahkan ada yang ikut menitikkan air matanya melihat ketulusan yang tercipta diantara dua orang ini. Donghae dan Changmin yang sedari tadi ikut menyaksikan mengulas senyum bahagianya.

" Gomawo, Min.. Jeongmal gomawo.."

.

.

.

.

_ at Handel n Gretel_

Sungmin sedang duduk bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Changmin.

" Kalian benar-benar romantis. Aku jadi iri melihatnya." Goda Donghae.

" Kau benar. Aku bahkan ikut menangis tadi. Hahh.. kalian harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya karena membuatku kehilangan air mata ku yang beharga." Timpal Changmin. Sungmin terkikik sedangkan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

" Gomawo karena kau tidak jadi pergi ke Jepang. Kau tidak jadi menerima lamaran Siwon dan lebih memilihku dan berada disini. Gomawo, Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin megukir senyum tulusnya.

" Ne, jangan berterimakasih terus, Kyu. Apa kau tidak lelah, eoh? Lamaran apa yang kau maksud? Siwon?"

" Ne, Siwon. Tadi Changmin dan Donghae hyung bilang kalau kau kembali ke Jepang juga untuk mengurus masalah lamaran yang Siwon ajukan padamu. Lengkapnya Choi Siwon putra presdir Hyundai Coorporation." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk paham.

" Ohh.. Siwon. Anio, Siwon itu tidak melamarku. Dia itu sahabatku dan dia sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Kibum. Dia teman sebangku ku saat SMA dulu." Jelas Sungmin. Donghae dan Changmin menyibukkan diri dan mengalihkan pandangan dari death glare gratisan Kyuhyun.

" Kalau tidak begitu kau juga tak akan bersama Min hyung saat ini." Balas Changmin sengit. " Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh lupa untuk mentraktirku makan atau ku doakan hubungan kalian tidak akan langgeng." Tambahnya membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

" Arasseo arasseo." Balas Sungmin akhirnya yang membuat senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Changmin. " Dan Kyu, tadi kau memanggilku apa? Ming?" tanya Sungmin heran.

" Ne, Ming. Itu adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu dan HANYA aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu." Mutlak Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi senyum tulus Sungmin dan pandangan tak suka dari Changmin dan Donghae.

Memang Sungmin tak jadi pergi ke Jepang karena Pak Hong yang memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Sungmin terlihat ragu saat di bandara jadi Pak Hong memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sungmin berada di Seoul sampai dia siap. Dan sepertinya Sungmin memang siap, siap menerima balasan cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun. Keempatnya pun menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda menimbulkan gelak tawa dari berbagai pihak. Sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin.

' Gomawo, Ming.' Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

#annyeong saya balik lagi.. mian gak bisa bales review satu-satu dan gak seutin nama kalian tapi saya sudah baca kok semua reviewnya.. lain kali saya akan membalasnya sambil bercurcol ria. Hahaha~! Evil laugh# mian ketularan hastag Haeppa. Saya bikin ff baru judulnya Different Love in the Same Persons. Bagi yang berminat dibaca yha.. gomawoo..

.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?

.

.

.

GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL.

.

.

.

~ himCHANrin ~


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : My Sweety Suffering

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sooman

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / M-Preg/ Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ My Sweety Suffering ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

_ di kediaman Cho_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun mengenalkan Sungmin kepada orang tuanya. Kyuhyun sudah menyusun rencana untuk memberikan Sungmin hadiah yang diyakininya pasti membuat Sungmin bahagia. Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul bersama 2 orang lainnya sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menjemput Sungmin.

" Apa kau siap?" Tanya Heechul sembari menepuk pelan bahu seseorang yang kini duduk gelisah di meja makan.

" Tenanglah." Timpal Hangeng.

" Aku hanya gugup dan tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Balas orang itu.

" Bukan hanya kau saja yang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, aku pun juga, yeobo." Balas seorang lainnya disana.

Pintu utama kediaman Cho terbuka menampilkan dua orang namja yaitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melangkahkan kaki mereka bersama menuju meja makan. Membalas penantian orang-orang yang sedari tadi setia menunggu kehadiran mereka.

" Appa, eomma, ini Lee Sungmin kekasih sekaligus calon menantumu." Celetuk Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan hadiah cubitan yang diterimanya dari Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sukses merona.

" A-annyeong haseyo, ahjussi, ahjumma…" ucap Sungmin sedikit kikuk.

" Kyeopta.." puji Heechul.

" Dan ahjussi, ahjumma, ini Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun mengenalkan Sungmin pada dua orang yang juga berada disana dan sangat menanti-nanti kehadiran Sungmin.

" Nae aegya!" teriak salah satu dari dua orang tersebut. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia bingung siapa yang dimaksud anak oleh orang yang kini tengah berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya erat.

' Hangat dan nyaman.' Ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

" Minnie chagi, ini aku eomma kandungmu, Leeteuk. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo, chagi-ya." Ujar orang itu yang teridentifikasi bernama Leeteuk sembari memeluk Sungmin dengan erat menyalurkan rasa rindu yang kian membuncah setelah 25 tahun lamanya ia tak pernah melihat bahkan menyentuh putranya tersebut. Air mata menjadi pengiring kobaran rasa rindu Leeteuk.

" Dan aku appa kandungmu, Nak. Lee Kangin." Ujar sosok lain yang kini juga menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk erat dua orang lainnya yang kini juga tengah berpelukan. Sungmin hanya berdiri kaku, otaknya masih mencerna baik-baik kata demi kata yang terlontar. Di sisi lain Sungmin sangat ingin membalas pelukan itu namun disisi lain ia juga merasakan keraguan. Ia takut tertipu meski faktanya mengatakan bahwa keduanya adalah orang tua kandung Sungmin. Yang Sungmin butuhkan adalah bukti dan penjelasan di balik munculnya dua orang ini. Hangeng dan Heechul yang melihat tak ada respon apapun dari Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

" Duduklah dulu, chagi. Kami akan menjelasakan semua ini padamu." Ajak Heechul membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk yang semula memeluk erat Sungmin menjadi menuntun anaknya tersebut menuju salah satu kursi di meja makan. Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan mereka semua menyelesaikan masalahnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap setia berada di sisi Sungmin apabila sewaktu-waktu Sungmin membutuhkan bahunya untuk bersandar dan juga pelukannya sebagai penenang. Kyuhyun telah berjanji bahwa selamanya ia akan berada disisi Sungmin dan membahagiakannya. Salah satunya dengan mempertemukan keluarga kecil yang terpisah selama seperempat abad lamanya ini.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Lee Kangin dan Lee Teuk adalah pasangan pemilik perusahaan SM Coorporation. Mereka baru saja menikah dan dikaruniai jabang bayi yang tengah bersemayam dalam perut Leeteuk. Di kehamilan pertamanya, Leeteuk sangatlah berhati-hati dan merawatnya dengan baik. Kangin selalu berada disisinya apabila Leeteuk tengah ngidam ataupun menginginkan tetek bengek lainnya. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Lee Sooman juga tengah menjaga istrinya Song Hwasun yang kini berganti marga menjadi Lee Hwasun di kehamilan pertama. Karena kedekatan mereka yang bahkan mirip keluarga ini, mereka pun mengembangkan perusahaan secara bersama-sama namun Kangin tetaplah pemegang saham tertinggi di SM Coorporation. Banyak pesaing yang dengan segala cara bejat mereka mencoba untuk mengusik dan menghancurkan Kangin karena dengan hancurnya Kangin, secara otomatis Sooman pun akan hancur mengingat Kangin lah kinerja utama yang dibutuhkan dalam perkembangan pesat SM Coorporation. Namun, para pesaing itu tak pernah kehabisan cara hingga pada suatu hari dengan sengaja mereka menabrak Hwasun –istri Sooman dan meninggalkan jejak yang menyatakan bahwa Kangin lah pelaku dibalik itu semua. Sooman yang sudah gelap ,mata pun dengan mudahnya terhanyut dalam jebakan itu. Setelah dinyatakan dalam kondisi kritis dengan usia kandungan 9 bulan, Hwasun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjangnya beserta bayi yang seharusnya dapat berkembang bebas di dunia nyata. Sooman tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini hingga pada suatu hari setelah Sungmin lahir dan Kangin beserta Leeteuk berniat kembali ke rumah, ia memutus kabel rem mobil yang mereka kendarai menyebabkan mobil yang di tumpangi Kangin dan Leeteuk beserta bayi mereka berputar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Sebelum mobil itu jatuh menelusuk ke dasar jurang, Sooman dengan sigap menyelamatkan bayi yang untungnya sehat tanpa cacat maupun luka. Sooman memberinya nama Sungmin dan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pengacara datang menemui Sooman guna mengusut perkara yang menimpa Kangin beserta Leeteuk. Pengacara itu bernama Pak Hong yaitu kaki tangan Kangin kyang datang untuk menyerahkan surat wasiat yang memang telah di rencanakan Kangin apabila dirinya tertimpa sesuatu musibah. Surat wasiat itu beratas-namakan Lee Kangin selaku Presdir SM Coorporation yang menyerahkan seluruh sahamnya kepada Lee Sooman selaku WaPresdir SM Coorporation. Namun, Sooman meminta kepada Pak Hong agar surat itu di usut kembali dan diserahkan kepada Sungmin hingga surat tersebut telah sukses berada dalam hak paten Lee Sungmin.

" Aku akan melindungimu.." ujar Sooman lirih sembari menatap sendu bayi yang kini tengah terlelap di pangkuannya.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

" Saat mobil yang kami tumpangi terjerembab ke dalam jurang ada seseorang yang dengan baiknya menolong dan menyelamatkan kami serta mengobati kami dengan ramuan herbalnya. Bahkan kami masih megingatnya, namanya Moon Hee Jun dan dia memiliki putra bernama Moon Jong Up." Jelas Kangin.

" Silih bergantinya waktu kami yang masih berusaha mencari keberadaanmu tak sengaja bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, sahabat appa dan eomma sejak kami Junior High School dulu. Sekarang karena bantuan Kyuhyun, kami dapat berjumpa denganmu, chagi. Kumohon percayalah! Aku rela melakukan tes DNA sekalipun apabila kau masih meragukannya." Tawar Leeteuk dengan diiringi derai air mata yang tak henti-hentinya merembes keluar dari kelopak mata indahnya itu.

Sungmin pun ikut menangis. Entah perasaan apa yang kini hinggap dalam hatinya saat mengetahui orang tua kandungnya kini berada di hadapannya setelah 25 tahun dinyatakan meninggal. Awalnya, sebersit keraguan mengusik benak Sungmin namun melihat kepastian di mata Kangin apalagi Leeteuk ditambah Kyuhyun yang terus meyakinkannya, Sungmin pun mengangguk percaya.

" Anioo, tidak perlu, ahjumma. Aku percaya." Ujar Sungmin sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

" Gomawo.."

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan apa yang memang seharusnya dilanjut.

_ SKIP _

.

.

.

.

Sungmin di dampingi Kyuhyun bersama KangTeuk dan HanChul mengunjungi makam Sooman. Meletakkan bunga Lily kuning yang notabene adalah bunga kesukaan Sooman. Sebelum pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlangsung dua hari mendatang, mereka ingin meminta restu dari Sooman.

" Appa, lusa aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Apa kau merestui kami? Apa kau juga bahagia disana? Kuharap iya." Ucap Sungmin memulai percakapan meskipun ia sendiri tahu setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir pinkishnya hanyalah sekedar angin lalu bagi seseorang yang kini sudah damai bersama Tuhan di alam lain. " Appa, gomawo atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku. Kini aku telah menemukan orang tua kandungku namun aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau tetaplah menjadi appaku." Lanjut Sungmin. Meskipun senyum tercetak di wajahnya namun tak dapat dipungkiri air mata menjadi pengiring dari kata demi kata yang ia lontarkan. Bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Sungmin mundur dan membiarkan yang lain menyampaikan isi hatinya. Ia kembali dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati selalu memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

" Hai, Sooman. Lama tak bertemu, apa kabarmu disana?" ujar Kangin mencoba berinteraksi(?). " Pasti berat menjalani hidup dengan berbagai tekanan dan lagi kau harus merawat Sungmin. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena kau merawatnya hingga dia tumbuh sampai sekarang. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, sobat. Kau selalu memiliki rencana terbaik untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena kau mengembalikan warisan itu atas nama Sungmin dan tidak gelap mata dengan memakainya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri. Aku memaafkan apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dan keluargaku dan aku pun juga patut meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi selama ini. Tenanglah disisi-Nya kawan, kami semua menyayagimu." Lanjut Kangin dan melangkah mundur merengkuh tubuh Leeteuk sembari mengulas senyum hangatnya. HanChul hanya diam mengamati kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut campur. Dari tempatnya semula, Kyuhyun maju dan berdiri memandang makam Sooman.

" Entah apa yang harus ku katakan padamu, Sungmin memanggilmu appa jadi kurasa aku juga akan memanggilmu appa." Kyuhyun berujar memulai pembicaraannya. " Mianhae karena tembakanku waktu itu kau menjadi terbaring selamanya disini, aku melakukannya karena keadaan yang mendesakku. Bukan maksudku ingin membunuhmu. Aku benar-benar takut saat itu, takut apabila pisau yang berada dalam genggamanmu dengan tidak elitnya membuatku harus menangisi sosok yang bahkan baru kutemui sesaat sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk melupakanmu." Curhat Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menengok ke arah Sungmin. " Aku berjanji akan menggantikan peranmu perihal menjaganya. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang sangat ku cintai terluka. Percayalah padaku, Appa. Gomawo, Jeongmal gomawo. Mianhae…" lanjut Kyuhyun mengakhiri kegiatan tersebut.

.

.

.

_3 month later_

3 bulan telah berlalu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-'istri' dan bahkan kini Sungmin telah di anugerahi jabang bayi yang tengah bersemayam dalam perutnya dan baru berumur 2 minggu. Sedikit rewel memang, mengingat ini adalah kehamilan pertama bagi Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun dengan telatennya selalu memperhatikan kondisi Sungmin dan menjaganya juga janin yang dikandungnya dengan baik.

" Ming.." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut saat mendapati 'istri'nya tengah berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

" Wae, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sangat dingin, apa kau mau aegya sakit!? Jja, kita msuk ke dalam dan beristirahat. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Ming. Itu akan membuat kandunganmu makin rentan. Kau – "

'CHUPP!'

Dan ucapn Kyuhyun terpotong karena Sungmin membungkam Kyuhyun dengan ciuman mabuknya yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari semua koleksi wine-nya.

" Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, Kyu?" hardik Sungmin dengan bibir yang di poutkan membuat Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya kembali namun ia urungkan niatnya saat dirasa mood Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan labil.

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Bila kau dan aegi terluka, bukan hanya kalian saja yang sakit tapi aku pun akan merasakan sakit itu pula karena separuh jiwa dan ragamu bersemanyam dalam diriku, Ming." Jelas Kyuhyun lembut membuat Sungmin memerah sampai ke telinga mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Sungmin akhirnya menurut dan pergi untuk berlabuh ke 'Pulau Kapas' bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang setia mendampinginya.

" Jaljayo, chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Sungmin.

" Jaljayo, Kyu." Balas Sungmin.

Dan keduanya pun terlelap.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

#annyeong. Mian baru bisa update lagi. Woahh saya gak nyangka lohh ternyata ff ini banyak yang baca tapi sayang sebagian pada malu-malu meong dan memilih menjadi SILENT RIDERS.

Saya mau kasih support ke eonni saya yaitu 'cupid's kyumin' karena ff nya di PLAGIAT ma autor lain yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal kan itu ff juga ff fav saya. Oya, akhir-khir ini kok FFn kacau balau yha?! Banyak banget kemunculan author baru dengan membawa ff PLAGIATAN dan sekedar bumpang tenar doang. Duhh parah! -_-

Bales Review dulu ah.. oya, buat Zebri JOY selamat nee semoga sukses di sekolah kamu yang juga satu jurusan sama kaya saya.. :D

sitapumpkinelf : iya kyumin dh jadian. Ni dah dilanjut chingu. Happy reading~! Gomawo revnya

Yuhee : iya, masih TBC chingu. Aku menurut ma sketsa aku aja END di chapter 7. Hahaha~! Ga ada NC chingu. Kalo ada ide bikin ff dengan NC ntar aku kasih tau chingu. #sok-sokan. Gomawo revnya ne..

cupid's kyumin : gomawo rev nya, eonni. Ya nih aku aja yang bikin juga senyum-senyum sendiri. Kkk~! Changmin dan Donghae beserta cast lainnya muncul di ch 7 dimana bertepatan dengan berakhirnya ff ini, eonni. Oya, KEEP HWAITING, eonni :D

abilhikmah : amiin chingu. Moga Kyumin langgeng. Gomawo rev nya..

Zebri JOY , danctebh, Minhyunni1318 : gomawo rev nya. Ni dah di lanjut.

sissy : seSUJU chingu. KYUMIN IS REAL. Gomawo rev nya.

Winecouple : gomawo rev nya chingu. Iya nihh,, harus traktir para JOYers nihh..

Zahra Amelia : iya nih, Ming baik banget. Gomawo rev nya chingu.

Big thanks to :

sitapumpkinelf ; Yuuhee ; cupid'skyumin ;

abilhikmah ; Zebri JOY ; danactebh ;

Minhyunni1318 ; sissy ; winecouple ; Zahra Amelia.

Dan untuk para SIDERS sekalian. Saya kira anda semua bisa sedikit berkembang tapi ternyata…

.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?

.

.

.

GOMAWO

.

.

.

~himCHANrin~


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : My Sweety Suffering

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sooman

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Bagi yang jijikan jangan baca sambil makan atau minum!

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan mempesona. Mengundang banyak perhatian, namun setiap ada yang dekat dengannya mereka akan 'MATI' terbunuh. Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya selama ini adalah 'AYAH'-nya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ My Sweety Suffering ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun datang. Bahkan bukan hanya mereka saja, seluruh kerabat pun turut menanti hari dimana Sungmin akan mengubah status Kyuhyun menjadi seorang 'appa'. Senang bukan main tentunya bagi Kyuhyun karena mulai detik ini ia akan menjadi teladan bagi sosok aegya tersebut. Saat melewati masa-masa persalinan, dengan setia Kyuhyun berada disamping Sungmin untuk melantunkan doa dan semangat yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Sesosok nam-aegya yang sangat lucu lahir sebagai hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini. Ucapan syukur tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari bibir kissable seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan air mata kebahagiaan turut ia luncurkan sebagai salah satu ucapan syukurnya kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya hidup sempurna bersama orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin bersama dengan Kyuhyun tiba di rumah mereka dan mereka disambut oleh para kerabat yang sengaja berkumpul menyambut kepulangan pasangan Kyumin beserta aegya dari Rumah Sakit pasca persalinan. Heechul, salah satu orang yang paling antusias dalam menyambut kepulangan Sungmin. Hangeng, yang notabene adalah suami Heechul dan tentunya sudah sangat paham dan hafal akan kelakuan istrinya itupun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chukhae,Min~!" ucap Ryeowook dengan suara khasnya yang cempreng. Ryeowook adalah istri dari sepupu Sungmin yaitu Yesung yang selama ini menetap di Jepang. Segala usaha telah Yesung kerahkan saat mengetahui bahwa sepupunya selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Namun, siapa sangka, justru tak hanya Sungmin saja yang selamat tetapi kedua orangtua Sungmin pun turut terselamatkan. Yesung dan Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk kembali menetap di Korea, habitat asli mereka.

"Ne, gomawo. Kalian juga harus segera memberiku momongan, ne!?" goda Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook tersipu. Mereka pun kembali berbincang santai. Tak hanya ada Ryeowook, Donghae dan Changmin beserta teman-teman Sungmin lainnya datang memberi selamat. Sesuai dengan janji Sungmin pada Donghae sebelumnya, ia mempertemukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tak lama kemudian mengikuti jejak mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Kyu, chukhae ne. Kau resmi menjadi appa sekarang. Berilah contoh yang baik dan teladan bagi anakmu, jangan macam-macam." Ujar Changmin yang datang sambil merangkul Kyuhyun dan menasehatinya. Kyuhyun pun memberikan death glare gratisnya sebagai balasan.

"Siapa namanya, Min?" tanya Changmin pada Sungmin. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Mereka sampai lupa untuk memberikan nama bagi aegya tersebut.

"Kuberi nama Sehun. Cho Sehun yang berarti berkah Tuhan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lantang. "Bagaimana, Ming? Kau setuju?"

"Ne, Kyu. Nama yang indah." Balas Sungmin dan acara pun kembali dilanjut dengan Sehun yang selalu berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan lain.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk di bangku halaman belakang rumahnya bersama dengan Sehun yang senantiasa berada dalam dekapannya. Hari sudah mulai senja namun Sungmin tak sedikitpun ingin beranjak dari kegiatannya menatap langit yang indah tersebut sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari kantor. Namun sejujurnya bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya, kata hati Sungmin seolah bersugesti agar ia datang ke tempat ini dan menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan Sungmin ada sekelebat cahaya yang sangat silau. Perlahan cahaya itu membesar membuat Sungmin semakin menutup mata karena cahaya itu sangatlah silau.

"Min." panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Perlahan Sungmin mulai membuka kelopak matanya, membiasakan kembali retina matanya untuk menerima asupan cahaya. Saat manik foxy-nya berhasil menangkap siluet orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Sungmin sangatlah terkejut sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana caranya mengatupkan mulut.

"S-Sooman appa!?" balas Sungmin sedikit tak percaya. Hey! Bukankah Sooman itu sudah tiada? Lalu siapakah orang yang sedang berada dihadapan Sungmin saat ini!? Apakah Sungmin sedang ber-daydream ria? Atau mungkin ia tengah bermimpi? Entahlah, Sungmin sendiri pun sulit mencerna keadaan ini.

"Tak perlu sampai terkejut seperti itu,Min. Kau tidak sedang ber-daydream maupun bermimpi, aku memang benar adanya dihadapanmu." Ujar Sooman seolah-olah dapat membaca isi pikiran Sungmin.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik,Min. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu atau berinteraksi deganmu sebelum aku benar-benar harus pergi. Waktuku tak banyak,Min." ucap Sooman mengawali pembicaraan. Sungmin sedikit banyak mampu mencerna keadaan yang tengah terjadi. Ia pun mendengarkan apa yang akan Sooman katakan.

"Maafkan aku,Min. Pendosa sepertiku tak ayal hanyalah seperti sampah di matamu, tapi ketahuilah Min bahwa aku menyayangimu melebihi aku sayang pada diriku sendiri. Aku sangatlah kejam di masa hidupku hingga sebuah kata maaf untukku itu terasa sangat hambar karena tak setimpal dengan kelakuan bejatku. Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu, setulus hati kau memaafkan segala dosa-dosa yang telah kuperbuat diwaktu lampau."

Sungmin menggeleng keras. Air mata meluncur dengan derasnya dari mata foxynya itu.

"Kau hebat, Appa. Dan aku menyayangimu. Aku tak peduli akan semua dosamu karena aku hanya melihat semua kebaikan-kebaikanmu melalui mataku ini, Appa. Apabila aku melihatmu ataupun orang lain bahkan diriku sendiri dengan segala dosa yang telah diperbuat daripada kebaikannya, justru segala dosa itulah yang paling dominan, Appa. Karena manusia tak luput dari segala dosa." Sahut Sungmin sambil menangis.

"Uljima,Min. Air mata mu terlalu berharga, jadi jangan kau sia-siakan untuk menangisi orang sepertiku." Balas Sooman yang membuat tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dengar,Min. Aku bangga pernah merawatmu dan menjalani separuh hidupku bersamamu, setidaknya kau telah memberikan warna hingga dalam hidupku aku tak hanya mengenal warna hitam dan putih. Jagalah anak itu dengan baik, Min. Apa kau tahu seberapa antusias suamimu mengetahui tentang aegya-nya tersebt!? Suamimu sangatlah tulus mencintaimu dan juga anak ini, Min. jadi jangan pernah kecewakan mereka semua. Kkk~! Bahkan aku tak pantas untuk menyebutnya sebagai cucuku."

"Ahni, Appa. Dia juga cucumu. Kelak aku akan mengenalkannya tentangmu." Ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum membuat Sooman turut mengulas senyumnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu kembali,Min. Tapi kumohon jangan melupakanku, setidaknya kunjungilah makamku dan rawatlah agar tetap bersih. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu berpisah dengan mereka. Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae."

Sungmin menangis dalam diam mendengar penuturan appanya itu. Tiba-tiba dari tubuh atau lebih tepatnya bayangan Sooman muncul secercah cahaya. Sooman tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Waktuku sudah habis, Min. aku sudah benar-benar harus kembali. Jagalah mereka untukku, Min. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Sooman sembari mengulas senyumnya. Cahaya itupun kian membesar dan melenyapkan tubuh Sooman. Sebelum benar-benar lenyap, Sooman menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu halaman belakang sejak tadi.

"Appa.." lirih Sungmin..

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmi yang tengah menunduk. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan tak baik bagi Sungmin beserta Sehun berlama-lama diluar seperti ini.

"Min." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin mendongak dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas airmata yang belum sepenuhnya kering mengalir di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Kyu~!" rengek Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk sebentar dan mulai bercerita akan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Kyuhyun mendengaran cerita Sungmin meskipun pada kenyataannya ia memang sudah mengetahuinya karena ia menyimak kejadian barusan sejak tadi secara tak sengaja.

'Gomawo, Appa.' Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

_ 8 years later_

"Kyunnie~! Hunnie~! Ppaliwa! Kita jadi ke makam haraboji tidak? Kenapa kalian lama sekali,eoh!?" teriak Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ne.. Chakkanman." Sahut mereka bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kalian lama sekali, mau membuatku jamuran karena menunggu kalian, eoh!? Kalian ini sama saja dengan ddangkoma milik Yesung hyung." Sembur Sungmin begitu keduanya sampai.

"Yah! Eomma. Jangan bandingkan aku dengan hewan bercangkang keras itu." Gerutu Sehun.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat!" ajak Kyuhyun melerai keduanya dan mereka pun melesat menuju makam Sooman.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di makam, Kyuhyun dan Sehun bersembahyang dan berdoa untuk Sooman. Sungmin menepati janjinya lagi untuk mengenalkan Sooman kepada Sehun, dan Sehun pun menerima Sooman dengan baik meskipun pada kenyataannya Sooman sudah tiada.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Cho tengah di adakan pesta yang ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-7 tahun. Banyak pasang keluarga yang hadir dan turut meramaikan pesta tersebut. Bahakan orang adari kalangan bisnis Kyuhyun pun ikut datang untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Keluarga Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum datang bersama putra mereka yaitu Choi Minho.

Keluarga Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook datang bersama putra mereka Kim Joon Myun aka dipanggil Suho.

Keluarga Shim Changmin dan Sooyoung datang bersama putra mereka Shim Chanyeol. Keluarga dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan dikenal sebagi 'Goodess of Food' itu sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi.

Keluarga Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk yang datang bersama dua putra mereka yaitu Lee Jongin aka Kai dan Lee Taemin. Keluarga dengan kemampuan dance yang sangat baik dan berkompeten.

Ada pula keluarga Bang Yong Guk dan Bang Him Chan yang datang bersama putra mereka yaitu Bang Jun Hong aka dipanggil Zelo.

Dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

_FIN_

#hahhh~! Akhirnya END juga.. *tarik napas

Gimana chingu? Jelek ya? Dah pasti! Tapi setidaknya ini karya saya sendiri ancur tapi buatan sendiri daripada WOW tapi karya orang lain!? Kan kesannya menyimpang gitu. Kkk~!

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readersdeul yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff gaje ini apalagi dengan besar hati mereview karya saya. Jeongmal gomawo… buat SIDERS aku juga sayang kalian kok, tapi saya bertanya-tanya. Kapankah kalian berkembang!? *plak #peluk readers satu-satu

Oya,, wahh udah kasep banget nihh buat perkenalan. Waktu itu ada yang tanya tapi sumpah saya lupa-lupa terus mau bale jadi mumpung inget sekalian aja.

Nama asli saya Adila Wandari (sesuai nama fb), alasan saya pakai akun bunny-black-FLK-136 itu karena 'bunny' itu kelinci dan saya suka kelinci. 'black' adalah warna yang paling saya sukai. 'FLK' itu saya ambil dari film 'DEATH NOTE' dimana karakter L adalah yang paling saya suka. Sedangkan '136' itu angka keberuntungan saya. Kenapa kok nggak 137 atau nomornya Kyumin!? Ya suka-suka sayalah *plakplakplak. Kkk~! Gak kok, cma angka itulah yang paling berkesan bagi saya. Saya masih 15 tahun jadi harap maklum kalau ada kata-kata yang terkesan kekanakan. Saya sekolah di SMK FARMASI KATHOLIK BINA FARMA MADIUN tingkat 2. Tapi tenang saya islam kok Cuma sekolahnya aja yang beryayasan katholik tapi penghuninya rata-rata islam semua.

Ngomong-ngomong soal '137' ternyata itu artinya '13' –urutan Kyuhyun di Suju dan '7' –urutan Sungmin di Suju. Ya bukan? Mian saya kan baru-baru ini terjun dalam dunia per-couple an. Jadi harap maklum ne,,, saya kira awalnya itu malah '1' –tanggal lahir Sungmin, '3' –tanggal lahir Kyuhyun dan '7' itu kan nyrempet ma SUJU.. eh! Ternyata salah. Kkk~!

Okedeh sekian aja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga saya bisa bikin ff lagi yang lebih baik dan turut meramaikan ff Kyumin :D

Saya juga ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat 'Park Min Rin-ssi' atas sarannya yang sangat-sangatlah membangun. Jeongmal gamsahamnida~! *bungkuk-bungkuk

Baca 'Different Loves in the Same Person' juga ne bagi yang berminat. Tapi itu GS jadi buat yang gak suka GS gak usah maksa. Sekian…

Gomawo..

HWAITING~!

Big thanks to :

Zebri JOY ; Minhyunni1318 ; JewelsStar ;

Yuuhee ; Cho KhunRy ; danactebh ;

; abilhikmah ; Lilin Sarang Kyumin ;

Zahra Amelia ; sitapumpkinelf ; sissy ;

Winecouple ; Ritsu Hyunmin ; Adekyumin joyer ;

Park Min Rin ; cupid's kyumin ; dan para SIDERS sekalian.

SEE YOU IN THE OTHERS FF~!

~himCHANrin~


End file.
